Bridge Over Troubled Water
by HikaruNoMitsukai
Summary: Tory and Colin are walking home from school one day in the rain. NOT fluffy. this is ANGST....yes this is a death fic. so be warned. this is NOT a song fic. see it as shonen ai if you like.raited T to be safe.


Look

**Bridge over troubled water**

Look! More angst! Big surprise there. But anyway, this idea popped into my head one night and I just had to write it.

I've been reading OffBeat lately so the characters are pretty much stuck in my head, but they might be a little OOC none the less.

**Not** a song fic…I'm saying this only because someone told me this was the name of a song.

I'm sorry if this story sucks. I wrote it, very literally, in the middle of the night. (I went to bed at around one-something which is late for me.) So basically….I was half asleep.

Disclaimer: I do not own OffBeat or any of its characters. Maybe I would if I had thought of the plot idea and all the lovely characters before Jen Lee Quick, but seeing as I didn't, I don't.

Warning: Angst, and if you want to see it as yaoi or shonen ai, that's fine with me. But it's written as more of a friendship-type love...or at least that's how I tried to write it…oh well.

And for the convenience of this story, Lets say that we've got a bridge, a river, and no railing…OK?

…

…

I suck!! _runs off crying_

Bridge Over Troubled Water

Two boys walked home from school together in silence. One had bright orange hair, the other had dark ebony.

Troy looked at Colin out of the corner of his eye. Why was the black haired boy always so Distant? Tory sure didn't know. They walked along familiar streets seeing no need to hurry home…until it started to rain. The droplets of water hit the ground making a pitter-patter sound.

"Aw, crap!" Tory cursed the clouds for being the bearers of the dreary precipitation.

"It's only a little rain." Colin said, not really caring, despite the fact that, said rain, was growing steadily worse.

The boys decided to take a short cut and discussed possible routs they could take.

"Why don't we take the old bridge, over the river?" Tory proposed.

"But it might be flooding. I think it's too dangerous." The other boy said trying desperately to talk him out of it.

"But it's the quickest way. Besides it's probably not flooded yet. Come on!" With that he grabbed the other boy's sleeve and dragged him off in the proposed direction. Colin followed without much choice.

When they got to the river they saw that it was indeed beginning to rise.

"Told you."

"Oh, shut up. It doesn't mean we can't cross." Tory began to cross the bridge but Colin held back.

"I really don't think we should." He said with an expression of unease written all over his pretty face.

"Colin, we'll be fine. I promise." Tory reached out his hand, hesitantly, Colin took it.

They got about halfway across the bridge when Colin lost his footing. They had been walking near the edge, on the right side, and one little slip was all it took to throw Colin over the edge. Literally.

Tory reacted fast. He grabbed Colin's wrist, leaving him dangling over the water.

"T-Tory…" tears made their way into Colin's eyes. "Tory, help me!!"

Tory bit his lip hard to try and drive off the panic that was growing in his chest. Colin was not going to die. No, that would never happen…well, not like this anyway. He couldn't let Colin die!

Tory's grip on Colin's hand faltered a bit and he sank a few more inches towards the now rushing water.

"Ahhhhh!" Colin's scream brought Tory back to his scenes.

"Hold on Colin! I'm not going to drop you. I swear!"

Tory's grip slipped a little bit more.

"Tory please!" Colin's cries were getting more desperate. He was sobbing loudly now.

Colin slipped a little more and he screamed again.

"Colin! Give me your other hand!" Tory shouted, thinking that it was, so far, the only logical thing to do. Colin reached up with his other hand a little too quickly and he slipped a little bit more.

"Ok, now, grab my hand!" Tory tried to keep his voice as calm as humanly possible knowing that if he were to panic, he would only frighten Colin more.

When Tory was sure he had a good grip on Colin's hands, he pulled.

He did not get the result he had been expecting.

Instead of bringing up Colin, like he had planned to, the only thing he pulled up were his own two hands.

Time froze over, or at least, it felt like it did to Tory, who yelled and grabbed for his friend again.

"COLIN!!" He caught Colin's thumb and heard a crack as it broke.

"Please don't move Colin." He begged. "I'll try and bring you up!"

Key word: Try.

Tory once again attempted to haul Colin up but he found that his puny arms lacked the strength he needed. Tory felt tears form in his own eyes and he quickly blinked them away.

He felt his grip slipping, slowly but surely. He couldn't hold on much longer.

"Colin," Tory continued to fight his tears. He was starting to lose. "Colin, I don't know what to do…" He finally admitted. He was now holding on to the knuckle of Colin's thumb and his grip continued to slide.

Tory's hands gave up long before he did.

Colin plummeted down. As he fell he reached out his hand.

"TORY!!" His scream was quickly silenced however, by the churning waters below.

"C-Colin?" Tory's vision flickered and then he blacked out.

XXX

_I think it's too dangerous._

_I really don't think we should…_

_Tory, help me!_

_Tory! Please!_

_TORY……_

Tory's eyes shot open. He looked around the small room, trying to figure out where on earth he was.

It was his room. All his notebooks lay scattered about on the floor, and his computer was beeping quietly.

"_Thank god it was a dream. That was the worst dream I've had since…well, since ever."_ He thought as he wiped the cold sweat off his temple.

Tory's mom rushed in the room with a cool towel that she quickly placed in his forehead.

"Tory! You're awake! How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

Tory held his hands up.

"Whoa, mom! One at a time!" He laughed. "I feel fine, a little warm, but fine. And no, I don't need anything. Really."

Tory's mother looked at him with teary eyes and hugged him.

"I love you Tory. So much." She said.

"Love you to, mom." He hugged her back, burying his face in her hair.

"I'm going to go fix you something to eat. How does soup sound?"

"Sounds fine."

"Alright, honey." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.

"Oh, mom?"

She turned. "Yes dear?"

Tory looked at her and smiled. "Can Colin come over later? We're going to study."

His mom looked down at the floor for a moment an put her hand to her mouth.

"Um…Sure, Tory…Sure."

Unbeknownst to Tory, she left the room in tears.

Tory closed his eyes and dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

Tory awoke to a knock at his door. It hadn't been shut so the person just tapped on the door frame and walked on in.

"Hey, Tory. Your mom said I could come in."

Colin walked in the room.

"Hope it's alright with you"

Tory looked up happily and smiled at his friend.

"sure….ya' know, I had the weirdest dream about you Colin."

"Um…really? What about?"

Tory explained his dream in detail.

"We were walking on this bridge in the rain and you slipped. I caught you, but you fell anyway…And you drowned."

"Oh…Sounds terrible."

"It was. And the worst part of all was that it was my fault."

Colin looked at him puzzled.

"How was it your fault Tory?"

Tory glanced at Colin, who glanced at him.

"You said you didn't want to go that way, that it was too dangerous. But I made you go anyway. And I dropped you…So it was all my fault."

Colin put his hand on Tory's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Tory, it was NOT your fault. Understand?"

Tory blinked. "OK"

The other boy pulled back and sighed, content.

"Good."

Tory's eye lids began to lower and he struggled to keep them open.

"Sorry. I'm a little sleepy…Must be the fever…"

Colin chuckled. "That's OK. Go to sleep. I'll be here."

Tory Laid down and allowed his heavy eyes to shut.

"G'night. Love you."

Colin did a double take.

"Umm...I know, now go to sleep." He waited until he was sure Tory was asleep and then stood up. He walked over to Tory's desk and placed a CD-rom next to his computer, and then he looked over at the red head's sleeping form.

"I know. Colin loved you to."

With that, Paul walked out of the room leaving Tory alone with his dreams.

The End

Review please!! I'm begging you! **No flames**. Constructive criticism is good though.

BTW I don't know if Colin can swim or not….I wrote this imagining that the water was to strong even for an advanced swimmer….A flood basically.

I want to write better and the only medicine for that is criticism...of the good variety.

I actually wrote this a while ago so my writing may have improved since then….or gotten worse. sob

REVIEW PLEASE!!


End file.
